


Hunter being hunted

by pippipippi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, i tried to write it as cute as possible tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippipippi/pseuds/pippipippi
Summary: Happy birthday again, Rook. – He came from behind – Want to know why I called you?His tone was calm as always, but he could feel a bit of cheerfulness. Rook turned to face him.Oui, oui, tell me mon roi – Rook said with his usual joyful tone and a smile.Rook Hunt – Vil leaned into and placed his mouth right to Rook’s ears. It made him shiver and he felt how Vil’s hands were wrapping around his wrists – You’re being hunted.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 28





	Hunter being hunted

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's early to Rook's birthday but i couldn't help myself. If you like it please comment (it makes me really happy!!) <3 Also if you want to talk about twst or whatever with me feel free to follow me on twitter @pippipippi_ ^O^

“Find me later at my room.” Were the words Vil said to Rook after leaving. As soon as Rook heard that he wanted to leave as soon as possible but it was his birthday party so he couldn’t leave that easily. But it was already kind of late, so the party came to an end and he went towards Vil’s room in a hurry. Maybe he was going to give him a present? Not like Vil needed to actually buy something to him but the idea made him happy somewhat. He would treasure anything Vil gave to him, let’s be honest, he loved him. He obviously drank at the party, but he wouldn’t say he was already drunk, he felt his head sometimes dizzy and his cheeks were a bit hot but couldn’t really tell. He managed to get in front of Vil’s room door. He was nervous and his heartbeat was faster than usual. Yes, he liked surprises, but even more if Vil was involved in them. _Knock knock._

\- Vil? – There was no answer – Vil, it’s me, I’m about to enter. 

He started to open the door doubtful but eagerly. Vil’s room were slightly lightened, but still he could see perfectly his dumbbells, his fancy couch and his enormous bed perfectly done. 

\- Happy birthday again, Rook. – He came from behind – Want to know why I called you? 

His tone was calm as always, but he could feel a bit of cheerfulness. Rook turned to face him. 

\- Oui, oui, tell me mon roi – Rook said with his usual joyful tone and a smile. 

\- Rook Hunt – Vil leaned into and placed his mouth right to Rook’s ears. It made him shiver and he felt how Vil’s hands were wrapping around his wrists – You’re being _hunted_. 

Vil’s voice was mesmerizing, he was absorbed. He could listen to him forever. _Click_. It was the sound that woke him up. Both of his wrists were prisoners of handcuffs. This situation was new to him, he panicked a bit and tried to untie himself. Vil moved his hand into his neck and slightly pushed him backwards until he fell on his bed. Vil sat on top of him and moved his hand caressing his skin. 

\- Are you afraid, Rook? – his gaze was intense. Rook averted his eyes. 

\- I’m not if it’s you. 

\- Liar. – Rook blushed. – This night is my time to make you feel treasured, Rook. You need to trust me in this. 

\- I trust you with my life, mon roi du poison. 

The truth was he was feeling quite excited of not being able to have full mobility of his arms. Vil got up and started unlacing his boots. 

\- This is the first thing I’m going to take off you but not the last. – Rook bite his lower lip, he felt extremely hot just listening to Vil’s words. 

He stared as he could to that serene and calm Vil he knew that well. Damn, he was so, so, so precious. He would do perfectly at anything, Rook had no doubts. 

When he was done taking off Rook’s boots he headed straight to unbutton his shirt. He couldn’t take it off because of the handcuffs so he just full opened it and let it loose rest on his sides. He stared at Rook’s well-built body, he had bigger pectorals than him and his abs looked like marble. Vil was dying inside to start kissing and touching Rook but he wanted to make him wait. With the previous slight touching he made while undressing him he could felt Rook’s warm skin. And he was about to make it _hotter_. Vil placed his hands onto Rook’s belt and started loosening it. He only did that because he didn’t want to cause unnecessary pain to him. He was skilled with his hands, so it didn’t take long, still, he felt with some light touch that Rook was starting to get also hotter down there. Rook was constantly staring at Vil, and he noticed. 

\- Rook – he looked at him – the game starts here – he said as he placed a blindfold to cover his eyes. 

Rook didn’t say anything. He just swallowed and waited for Vil to start. He heard him taking something and then returning to his side. 

\- Just tell me if it hurts you or if you feel uncomfortable, okay? 

The left hand of Vil started rubbing against his chest, softly yet firmly. Rook gasped for air when his fingers touched his nipple and started playing with it. Vil smiled. The next feeling Rook had was an intense amount of hot right to his collarbone, but it quickly settled. What was that? By the smell he could guess it was wax. Was Vil playing with his body with candles? _Drip, drip._ He arched his back. The burning feeling pierced his skin, but it was a pleasured pain. Vil observed him with lust, the whole situation was very erotic to him. 

\- Rook, now it’s my time to tell you about your beautiful body. – Another two drips closer to his nipples but not touching them – Your shape is so perfect I could stare at you forever. – his left hand continued playing with his nipple. He poured more wax next to his hand to also touch it and confirm it wasn’t too hot for him. His partner breaths intensified and Vil started to feel horny too. 

\- But I will never be as perfect as you are, mon amour – Rook panted. 

\- Now, now, may I cover your mouth too? Who gave you the permission to reply? - Vil orders to Rook were the most pleasure sound to his ears. - You’re the one who usually says or does this kind of things to me, let me do it for once and just enjoy it. 

Of course, he was enjoying it, but he also liked to make sure Vil felt treasured. The next drips fell next to his hips and the next ones to his pubis. Not only the heat was rising in the parts where the wax was marking his body but also in his crotch. Vil’s hand were travelling around his body and finally he let off a very soft moan. After hearing it Vil couldn't take it anymore and he left the candle, leaned towards Rook and started kissing his neck. It took Rook by surprise and it made him arch his neck. The kisses started being soft and lighted and eventually the intensify started to grow and Vil found himself licking and sucking on Rook’s neck very fiercely. The intensity made Rook slip some moans. 

\- I wonder if I were a _real vampire_ if I had the guts to pierce on your beautiful skin with my fangs – Vil said with his mouth next to his neck. 

\- I’d obligate you to do it – Rook answered without hesitation. Good thing he couldn’t stare at Vil in that moment because he felt he was blushing and that would be embarrassing. 

\- I’d rather suck somewhere else – Vil replied as his hands finally released Rook’s belt and took down his clothing. 

He placed his hand very delicately in Rook’s cock which made him bit his lower lip once again. The thing was burning hot and already full hard with some precum on his tip. He started stroking the head with his thumb and feeling Rook’s pulse thought it. His movements were slow and paused, there was no need to rush things. But his lover opinion was another since he started moving his hips along to his movements. 

\- If you keep rushing things I'm going to stop, you know? – After hearing this Rook turned his head to his side and relaxed a bit. – That’s better. 

Vil pushed Rook to the side of the bed and positioned himself kneeling on the floor to be in the best posture to suck on his dick. Rook felt Vil’s breath next to his pubic hair and his breath went faster again. The first sensation was feeling Vil’s tongue licking his entire shaft. His hand was wrapping his dick from the base and he sometimes moved his fingers caressing him. Vil focused on his head tip running his tongue in circles and savouring more of Rook’s precum. Rook was feeling more pleasure than usual, maybe because we couldn’t see or move that he was focusing a lot more. There was no end to his moans already, it was superior to him and completely unconscious, his mind was going blank, he was eager to cum. Vil continued to devour every inch of his lovers' cock and made sure to leave it as wet as ever, he sometimes moved his hand faster and with more pressure to make Rook feel pretty good. He loved to eat Rook and to hear his erotic voice wrapped in pleasure. It turned him on so much it started to hurt, but it was Rook’s birthday so he had to wait until they both couldn’t anymore. 

He decided to focus on giving pleasure with his tongue and mouth rather than jerk him off. Vil stopped for a minute to search their lube and start preparing Rook’s insides. He entered one finger into his flesh and started rubbing against his inner walls. Rook started arching his back anew, it was a good signal Vil thought. He reached his prostate and started rubbing there while listening to Rook’s deeper moans. 

\- Vil, if you keep, ah... like this, I’m going to cum... – he whispered. 

\- Do you think you’re ready for me to fuck you, Rook? – Vil questioned. 

\- Oui mon roi, fuck me at once. – Rook sounded exasperate. 

Fucking Rook with both of his arms at his back due to the handcuffs would be difficult so Vil decided to finally release him and also took the opportunity to full undress Rook, except of his gloves. They were both lying on the bed and then he took off the blindfold and Rook gave him a very loving stare that he couldn’t help it but kiss him. Rook’s lips were very soft and he really knew how to move his lips so they both could make a perfect slow kiss. Vil pushed a bit harder so he could insert his tongue in Rook’s and he let him. Finally free Rook used his hands to undress Vil’s torso too, he loved to see the most beautiful and perfect body he has ever being able to stare at. He touched that chest he liked that much and made a pause to admire also his nipples. Being touched by Rook was one of Vil’s favourite things so he let him. But there was other thing the loved more. 

\- Don’t forget you’re the one who’s being hunted today Rook. – he reminded to him. 

\- Let have some fun to the _hunter’s prey_ , won’t you? – The way he said that it wasn’t sure for Vil to know who was who in that sentence. And Rook’s smile wasn’t of any help. He raised an eyebrow. 

\- Enough fun for you, let’s get you fucked. – He got up and took a condom. – Put it on me. – Rook removed Vil’s lower body clothes and tried to lick his dick before putting the condom, but Vil stopped him putting his hand on his forehead – How untamed, didn’t I tell you the exact order? – He took Vil’s shaft and placed the condom on him – Good. On fours now. – Rook bit his lip and then obeyed. 

Before doing anything Vil took some minutes to touch the firm muscles on Rook’s back and press some kisses. 

\- Hurry up Vil... – he said softly. 

\- Don’t tell me what to do. – He replied. But he was already pressing his tip into Rook’s flesh. – But tell me if it’s hurts. 

He pushed in slowly until he completely was adapted into Rook, who released a relief moan. Vil started moving since he was almost desperate to make it. They both moaned but weren’t being that much noisy since they didn’t want to get caught. Vil knew how to move exactly to rub on Rook’s prostate which was his pleasure point. He also took the liberty to grab Rook’s nape hair and pull it slightly. Rook’s insides were tightening so much he felt extremely hot, he was proud to make him feel that good. 

\- Vil i’m going to cum, ah – Vil leaned in until he was closer to his ear. 

\- Cum for me, Rook. 

When Rook reached his climax he let out very louder moans and Vil had to cover a bit his mouth. Rook was shaking in pleasure so Vil took out his penis from him. They both were lying on the bed face to face, and Rook kissed Vil, which made him let him guard off. In an instant Rook removed the condom of Vil’s cock and placed himself in front of his crotch to start sucking on him. But first he removed his right glove with the left hand, and the left with his teeth while looking at Vil, who enjoyed seeing that. Vil firmly grabbed Rook’s head as he put in his mouth Vil’s entire dick. 

\- You didn’t have to – Vil groaned. Rook looked at his roi flustered face, and then turned his stare into that one gaze he used when he was getting what he wanted. 

\- Now it’s my turn to make you cum. – and he went back to lick his lover's erection. 

What fascinated the most to Vil was how the hunter would look fiercely at him, like burning in desire. Rook loved to suck on Vil’s dick, he felt privileged. Vil wasn’t as loud as Rook when moaning, but Rook completely dominated Vil’s body language, like his accelerate pulse or his gasping for breath. The feeling of Vil’s hands was something Rook really liked too. When he pressed harder and he could feel his nails nailing his head he sucked more aggressively wanting to make him cum already. Vil finally arched his back. 

\- I’m... cumming... Rook. – He firmly grabbed his hair as he let it out his cum into Rook’s mouth. He swallowed it without doubt. Rook clearly would anything for him and that thought made him happy. 

Rook lay down again next to him and hugged him. They both felt safe in each other’s arms and that warm feeling filled their hearts. Until Vil noticed that Rook’s torso was still dirty with all the wax. 

\- Let’s get a shower so I can clean you and you can wash my hair. - Vil said. 

\- As you wish, mon amour.


End file.
